


But How

by Chasyn



Series: The Omega Alpha and His Mate [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Zach Mitchell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Owen Grady, Pregnant Owen Grady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach leaned forward and glanced at the paper. Most of it he couldn't make heads or tails of but listed under secondary gender, "Omega?" He read allowed and turned to Owen. "I thought you were an Alpha?"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: The Omega Alpha and His Mate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	But How

**Author's Note:**

> A new set of drabbles inspired by my new buddy SpazLady, who's obsessed with Omegaverse and shares my obsession of the idea of preggo Owen.

Zach stared at Doctor Murphy in complete and utter shock. He was paralyzed, bewildered, completely jolted out of all sense of reality. Because there was just no way those words had come out of the man's mouth. No possible way! Zach had to have misheard. Because no. Nope. Nada. No way in hell. Just no possible way that his alpha mate, Owen, was _pregnant_.

"When the blood test came back with the abnormally off hormone levels…" The doctor continued as he pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it across the desk towards them. "I reran it again. Same results. Then I ran a specialized blood test."

Zach leaned forward and glanced at the paper. Most of it he couldn't make heads or tails of but listed under secondary gender, "Omega?" He read allowed and turned to Owen. "I thought you were an Alpha?"

Owen had remained pretty much silent thus far. Some minor discomfort and nausea over the last few weeks had brought him in to see their doctor. A quick examination found nothing wrong with him. He was in perfect health as always, he was told. But he still felt like something was wrong. More tests were conducted and then he'd been called in, with his mate, for a private talk with the doctor. Owen blinked and shook himself as he looked towards his expectant mate. He honestly didn't know. His brother had presented as an Alpha pretty early and they were inseparable. They were so alike and as they grew, those around them just assumed Owen was an alpha like his brother. "I thought I was." He answered honestly.

"Thought?" Zach repeated.

Owen shrugged. "I never knew for sure."

Zach's eyes widened. "Wait… you never knew? You never presented?"

Owen shook his head. "No… not like my brother. But I always thought maybe…" He looked at the doctor and leaned forward, putting his arm on the man's desk. "I talked with some Betas who said their change was very subtle, not noticeable at all."

The doctor nodded. "For most Betas, it is. They don't develop the high testerone levels that usually make Alphas bigger and more aggressive. And they don't go through heats…"

"There!" Zach threw up his arms. "That. He's never gone through a heat!" He paused and looked at Owen. "Have you?"

Owen shook his head. "No."

Doctor Murphy cleared his throat and leaned on his desk. "You two are recently bonded, right?"

Both nodded. "About 3 months." Owen answered.

"And pretty active, I assume."

Zach crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Active like fucking?"

"Zach!" Owen looked at him sideways and shook his head. He turned back to the doctor and nodded his head. "Yes."

"My guess…" Doctor Murphy started slowly and tilted his head. "Is that your first heat happened when you met. You said you formed a relationship rather fast."

Owen nodded. "Yeah… like the next day, when we weren't being chased by a rampaging dinosaur."

"It's rare." Doctor Murphy continued on. "But still more common than people realize. About 1% of people experience late presenting, well past the age of normal puberty." He paused and tilted his head. "Now… I admit… 30 is really late but…" He shrugged. "It's also not unheard of to not present until a compatible mate is met."

Zach leaned back in his chair, still completely lost and confused. "You never had a blood test?"

Owen shook his head. "Never needed to."

"But you were in the Navy!" Zach exclaimed.

"Not all blood tests test for secondary gender." Doctor Murphy explained. "It's a specialized test that's only done when requested."

Zach still didn't buy it. He shook his head and looked at Owen. "So all this time, you let me think you were an Alpha while you thought you were a Beta and you're really an Omega?"

Owen shook his head. "I never said I was an Alpha."

"You did, too!" Zach snapped.

"I said I was Alpha of my raptor pack." Owen corrected.

Zach rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He slouched down in his head and shook his head. He looked at the doctor. "Are you _certain?"_ He asked, stressing the word. "He doesn't look like an Omega."

Owen narrowed his eyes, glaring sideways at his infuriating mate. "You don't exactly look like an Alpha!" He snapped.

Zach visibly flinched and slouched farther down in his chair. Those very words had been used in his house as an insult from his father.

"Shit… I didn't mean it like that." Owen said quickly. He scooted his chair closer and reached out to grab Zach's hand. "Zach, you're perfectly exactly as you are, okay? I love _you_ and you are all I _need_ , okay?"

Zach sighed deeply and looked at Owen. He nodded slowly and squeezed Owen's hand.

"But…" Owen leaned closer. "I haven't changed, Zach. I'm still me, no matter what that piece of paper says. If you can't love me because I'm an Omega…"

Zach's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No! No, no, no! I don't care about that!" He reached up and touched his palm to the side of Owen's neck. He ran his fingers over the just barely healed bonding mark. He could feel his own twinge and he smiled. "I love you!"

Owen breathed out and smiled. "Then what's with the outburst?"

Zach let his arm fall and shrugged. "Just got used to the fact that I bonded with another Alpha and now you aren't an Alpha at all."

Owen stared at him blankly for a moment. "So you don't have a problem with it?"

Zach shook his head. "Nope. You're still you, just like you said. I love you and you're all I need."

Owen smiled, closed his eyes, and touched his forehead to Zach's.

"Oh… wait…" Zach pulled away and glanced back at the forgotten doctor. His eyes widened, as if the words finally just sunk in. "You said he was pregnant?"


End file.
